


Tei's Revenge

by orphan_account



Category: UTAU
Genre: Gen, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-08 00:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sukone Tei discovers some extremely disturbing content online and decides to teach some people a lesson.





	Tei's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: discussions of sexual stuff + pedophilia  
> edit 7-30-19: i've had 2 people try to get defensive over child porn so for everyone's sake i'm gonna enable comment moderation. sorry  
> edit 8-5-19: i'm orphaning this story because someone informed me about a safety concern, i won't elaborate on what it is bc it mostly involves people i don't know but they told me that this particular story might put me at risk of being targeted by a specific stalker. i wanted to clarify that because i don't want people to think i orphaned this because the aforementioned people who get defensive over child porn bullied me into it you know? it was only 2 people anyway, so it wasn't a big deal. i still hate pedophiles and this won't stop me from writing other stories denouncing them, this one is just tied to a very specific safety concern.

Kasane Teto had told Tei something when she joined the VIPPER group.

"I hope you read through the contract," Teto said with a sigh. "Sometimes they'll ask people to put up with some really nasty shit."

"I know," Tei reassured her. "I gotta accept that people are gonna see me and draw porn of me. And people are gonna want me to date people I don't wanna date. I read the contract. It's kinda fucked, but I can put up with it for long enough to get my music career going."

When they weren't working, they had pretty unrestricted free time. Which was good, because every day Tei could do what she liked to do best: jack off. (Just kidding. She has actual hobbies. But she has a high sex drive, so she consumes pornography pretty often.)

Sometimes, she came across porn of herself. She didn't jack off to it, because she'd feel pretty weird about it. But she had to admit she was kinda flattered that people saw her that way. Besides, she was at terms with it. It was written clear as day in the contract: "Permission is not required from you to create R-18 content of you, and those who create said content are not required to notify you."

What Tei hadn't known was that this same contract applied to every member of the VIPPER house.

Teto grabbed her hand as she was bolting down the hallway, which forced her to screech to a halt. "What's wrong, Tei?"

Tei was practically shaking. She glanced around to make sure that child wasn't too close to hear, then growled, "Somebody put up porn of Ruko."

Ruko, the girl who cheerfully served black coffee to Tei every morning, the girl who loved to play board games with her friends in the VIPPER group, the girl was always so excitable and passionate. That wholesome, twelve-year-old girl, illustrated right on Tei's computer screen, with no clothes, blood-tinted drool leaking from her mouth, and her...

"It's sick that anyone sees her that way," Tei muttered. "She's a kid. And not only that, but they drew a...they drew her with..."

It was disturbing to say out loud, so she whispered it. Teto, too, was beginning to blush in fury, but her voice sounded resigned and defeated.

"It's in the contract. She has to let people do that or else they'll kick her out. And she doesn't have anywhere else she could live." Teto shook her head. "And they'll kick you out, too, if you try to argue with them about it."

Tei, with wide eyes and red cheeks, slumped on the floor against the wall. Teto sat beside her and said nothing, only watching with growing concern as Tei stared intently at the floor.

Finally, in a low voice, Tei said, "okay," then got up and walked back the way she came.

Teto kept going her way as well, but paused for a split second when she thought she heard the sound of a knife being taken out of the knife block.

* * *

"I'm hoooome!"

Tei greeted her family as she entered the house. Teto and Ruko approached her, but then quickly stepped back and yelped.

"Is that  _ketchup?"_ Ruko asked, pointing a shaky finger at Tei's red-splattered outfit.

"Nope. It's blood."

Teto grabbed Ruko's shoulders protectively (an amazing feat considering that Ruko was about fifteen inches taller than her) and demanded, "What did you  _do?"_

"Oh,  _that_ is a  _story."_ Tei leaned against the wall and played with her hair as she explained. "So, I tracked down the bastard who drew porn of Ruko and stabbed him to death. Turns out, he was with his buddies, and  _they're_ all pedophiles too. So I killed 'em all. It was easy. Then I was like, wait, our bosses are the ones who are just turning the other cheek to all this shit, right? So I killed them too. And because our contracts are pretty much null and void if one of the parties dies, we don't have to put up with that bullshit anymore."

"Hooray!" Ruko and Teto cheered, no longer horrified by Tei's bloodstained clothes.

Although, Teto still seemed a little bit doubtful. "You'll get in serious legal trouble for this," she warned Tei. "They'll figure out what you did."

"And, what, bring the pedo apologists back to life?" Tei rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Tette. I'll kill them too! I've got a knack for this sort of thing."

Ruko counted on her fingers how many bosses they'd had before Tei had killed them all. "You got that right," she murmured.

 

**Author's Note:**

> stop fetishizing the twelve year old you sick fucks


End file.
